Mi último deseo
by Arial McKennitt
Summary: Alejado de su familia y de su hogar. Aislado del mundo. Marvel va perdiendo lentamente todas sus emociones humanas hasta que solo queda un destructivo deseo en su interior. Atención: Leve yaoi/slash.
Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esta historia esta conectada al fic "Cuando Regreses" que pueden encontrar en mi perfil. Es recomendable leerlo antes, ya que sino no van a entender mucho de lo que están a punto de leer.

Dicho esto, espero que disfruten la lectura! :)

Nota: Los personajes y el mundo de los "Juegos del hambre" no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

MI ÚLTIMO DESEO

¿Mamá? ¿Papá? ¿Están ahí? Díganme por qué es que no vinieron a buscarme todavía.

La gente en este lugar no es buena, no es mala, no parece gente. Todos actúan con frialdad ante mi pedido de libertad.

En una habitación blanca y con paredes acolchonadas para asegurase de que no pueda herirme, aquí es donde vivo ahora. Estoy volviéndome loco cómo aquella vez que esperaba a que Cato regresara de los Juegos del Hambre. ¿Dónde está él? ¿Por qué tampoco vino a rescatarme?

¿Por qué creo que estoy loco? Porque esas personas que ingresan a mi habitación me dicen que estoy en el Distrito 13, y yo sé perfectamente que no existe un Distrito 13, el Capitolio lo destruyo hace mucho tiempo. Hablan de una guerra muy grande que está pasado afuera, en la que la gente de los Distritos pelea contra agentes de la paz. Hablan de la rebelión.

Pero supongamos que les creo, que creo toda esa idiotez que me dicen de que estoy en una ciudad bajo tierra mientras la guerra hace arder en llamas la nación. Cuéntenme entonces ¿Por qué me tienen aquí adentro? ¿Por qué no traen a mi familia conmigo? ¿Por qué no traen ni siquiera a Cato para que venga a verme? No hay motivos para torturarme de esta forma.

Intento recordar algo. La última vez que fui libre. Por muchas noches lo intento hasta que lo consigo, logro recordar. Recuerdo que estaba abrazado a Cato en el Sofá mientras mirábamos una película, no había nadie más que nosotros dos, alumbrados por la luz del televisor, ya era de noche y la calle de la Aldea de los Vencedores estaba silenciosa. De la nada ingresaron por todos lados esas siluetas de negro, rompiendo los cristales de las ventanas y tirando abajo la puerta. Primero intentaron inmovilizar a Cato, les costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo, cuando me agarraron de los brazos él se enfureció. Recuerdo que sentí una dolorosa picadura en mi cuello antes de perder la conciencia, recuerdo que su voz gritaba mi nombre mientras empujaba lejos a una de las siluetas. "¡Marvel! ¡Suéltenlo!" Luego la luz se apagó, solo se escuchaban los sonidos de una feroz pelea.

No hablo con quienes entran aquí para alimentarme y darme un puñado de pastillas, solo abro la boca para preguntar por cada una de las personas que me importan, me contestan casi con indiferencia, "Ellos están bien". Hace mucho que ya no pido por mi liberación, dentro de mí siento que eso quizás nunca sea posible.

Ellos no están bien, no lo están, sé que no estarían en paz si no me tuviesen cerca. Yo no estoy en paz, lloro durante las noches, grito e insulto a cada esquina de la habitación o donde creo que hay cámaras, me rasguño las muñecas intentando hacerme daño para que me saquen de aquí para curarme. Nada funciona. A veces me siento absorbido por las paredes con esta ropa blanca que me obligan a usar.

No estoy saludable, pero esas personas… doctores, creo que son doctores... esos doctores insisten en alimentarme y drogarme. Solo tomo las muchas pastillas que me traen y hago mi mayor esfuerzo para no comer, no quiero comer, pero ellos a veces me atan para que ingiera esos insípidos alimentos.

Una vez agredí a un doctor. Era un día en el que estaba especialmente furioso y harto del encierro, corrí hacia ese desgraciado y lo golpeé en el rostro muchas veces, luego uno más grande llegó para sedarme, antes de que lo hiciera le herí el rostro con mis uñas (creo que eso suma dos doctores agredidos…). Cuando desperté tenía las manos esposadas a mis espaldas. Tuve que tener alrededor de mis muñecas esos horribles y fríos círculos de metal durante varios días, hasta que se aseguraron de que no era una amenaza.

Los seres humanos somos crueles, pero tenemos motivos para hacer las cosas que hacemos. Incluso un asesino psicópata, qué mata para satisfacer su necesidad de matar. Yo estoy prisionero, entonces mi cautiverio debe tener un motivo, una finalidad. No sé cuál sea pero sospecho que es importante, estoy vivo e intentan mantenerme en buen estado.

Cato luchando en la guerra, mis padres siendo ejecutados, el presidente Snow exhibiendo los cuerpos muertos de mis seres queridos en televisión. Ese es uno de los muchos escenarios que se presentan en mi mente. A veces pienso que el tiránico presidente Snow no es el único monstruo en esta guerra, sea quien sea la autoridad aquí en el 13 debe ser un monstruo igual o peor qué él. Debe serlo si es capaz de castigarme de esta forma, mi único crimen (si es que es un crimen) fue enamorarme de un vencedor, y no me arrepiento de ello. Así que adelante, disparen contra mí, ¡MATENME! Déjenme morir de una vez por todas. No quiero vivir el resto de mis días encerrado aquí.

Una noche realmente mala tuve un sueño demasiado real. Mi sueño en el que no estaba en esta celda acolchonada, sino que en la cama de un hospital. Débil y sin poder moverme, vi a mi madre ser alejada de mí por unos hombres que parecían ser soldados, no escuche lo que le decían, pero la llamaban con un nombre extraño, "Malva", creo que así le decían. Entonces me duermo y despierto en la misma cama, veo todo borroso pero siento una cálida mano sobre mi mejilla, ese es Cato, lo reconozco cuando sus labios me besan tiernamente. Él también es alejado de mí, es llevado afuera de donde sea que estamos por unas siluetas negras similares a las que nos raptaron de su casa.

No es un sueño feliz, pero es más bello que cualquier otra cosa que me haya pasado en todo este tiempo y hace que me cuestione que tan real es. ¿Real o no real? Ese sueño se sintió demasiado real.

No me importa estar aquí si ellos realmente están bien… pero sé que no lo están, por eso debo salir.

Con el tiempo mi mente se vuelve peligrosa y cruel, mis pensamientos son enemigos, mi corazón deja de sentir. Los doctores notan que mi estado ya no es tan bueno como antes e intentan interactuar conmigo. A través de palabras, tarjetas con dibujos, preguntas y comidas llenas de drogas, ellos intentan hacerme reaccionar sin mucho éxito.

Soy un muerto viviente, tan vacio por dentro, tan destruido para volver a encajar en esa cruel y despiadada humanidad, que solo espero a que traigan a mí nuevamente a quienes amo para poder revivir. "Ellos están bien" Resuena en mi mente lo que me dicen los doctores, lo único que dicen sobre mi familia es que están bien. ¿Entonces soy un estúpido? Sí, lo soy. Si ellos están bien entonces ya me olvidaron, ya no me necesitan. Todo era una mentira ¿O no? ¿En serio me amaban? ¿Alguna vez fui amado? Estoy solo, olvidado. Mi mente me enloquece.

Yo sé que están ahí afuera peleando para volverme a ver, solamente quiero que me den una señal de que vendrán por mí y juro que yo esperaré, dentro de esta sofocante jaula acolchonada, yo estaré esperando a que regresen. ¡Por favor! Vuelvan. ¿Es que nadie puede ver mis lágrimas? ¿No escucharon mis suplicas a la nada durante todo este tiempo? No quiero que me dejen aquí mientras me vuelvo loco de pena por no estar con mis padres, con mi amor… contigo Cato.

"¡Libérenme!"... Mi última palabra es un grito desgarrador, luego de eso solo escucharan mi respiración, hasta que un buen día se detenga.

Con el paso de los días y las semanas me voy olvidando de ese chico que alguna vez fui. Comprendo el "Ellos están bien" de los doctores cómo "Te han abandonado". Pasa el tiempo y yo me desprendo de lo que alguna vez creí que fue amor, del horrible miedo, de lo que era la tristeza y también la felicidad. Mi tiempo cómo persona ha terminado, ahora solo soy una cascara vacía, ni siquiera soy un muerto en vida, porque la muerte no viene por mí de ninguna forma.

Entonces mi deseo de volver a ver las personas que alguna vez amé se pierde, sigue vigente, pero se pierde dentro de mi destruido corazón. Los doctores siguen ingresando a mi habitación e intentan alimentarme y hacerme reaccionar ante los impulsos humanos de comunicación, pero sigue siendo inútil, ya es demasiado tarde, lo sé cuando veo su mirada de preocupada resignación.

Nadie de aquí va a traerme a Cato o a mis padres, por eso yo quiero que respeten mi último deseo.

Si no quieren devolverme mi vida y mis emociones, entonces déjenme en esta soledad enfermiza. Les pido de forma silenciosa que respeten mi deseo de dejarme morir…


End file.
